A King, A Queen, and an Ace of Hearts
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Terra tried to cheer up Setzer when he's feeling down, and ends up in way over her head.


Setzer, the man with a plan and always keeping himself together, was in the bar on the Blackjack all alone. And drinking. Such is the case when he is feeling down in the dumps. Three shot-glasses were in front of him, though only one was full. The bottle next to it was half-full. The gambler had been drinking for well over an hour.

Reason why? Women trouble.

That general, Celes, had out-smarted him. Setzer lost a bet to have her as his wife. She had betted against him for the Blackjack. If he won, she'd marry him, if he lost he'd give them the Blackjack. He lost because of Celes' friend's cheap coin trick.

_If I thought that was bad enough…she went with that thief Locke!_ It was a disgrace that she'd fall for a criminal than a man of such stature like himself. He was rich, handsome, popular, and he owned the only airship in the world for crying out loud!

He had been unable to stomach, and he immediately went to the bar, while the others were planning up on deck. Edgar, the one who had cheated Celes from Setzer, his brother Sabin, Celes and Locke as well.

There was also a new girl on board. A girl who appeared to be younger than Celes, and had unnaturally green hair and wore a tight red outfit with a short skirt and a cape.

Terra…

That was her name, Setzer remembered. She had opposed the Empire and was now on the run. She was completely naïve from what Edgar had told him about her, and that she wasn't really interested in anything.

Setzer took another drink from the bottle, and then walked over to the blackjack table dragging one of his feet as he went. He was so out of it, and sad, that it made him feel so damn pathetic. He could try to talk to Terra, but what good would it do? She knew little about him, so why would she bother? This made him feel worse, and he took another drink from the bottle, before smashing it onto the wooden floor near the table.

Would no one come and save him from the torment of this unrightfully served debacle?

Up on deck, Terra stood looking out at the land below her before looking over to Celes, "How far are we up anyway?"

The general looked at Terra, "Don't really know, but don't lean too far over, last thing we need is someone falling off this thing."

Terra nodded, "Is Setzer still down below?"

Celes shook her head, "I could care less about him."

This confused Terra, "You don't like him, huh?"

"He's a leech, thinking love is to kidnap someone. I dread that concept," the general remarked. She had gotten first hand experience on to what type of man Setzer can be behind that handsome face of his. Thinking she was an opera singer by the name of Maria, Setzer had kidnapped her before he tried to win her in a bet with his own airship on the line. With Edgar's help, Celes had eluded a very undesirable future as Setzer's wife, and she had her hands on the only airship in the world.

But because of that, Setzer was down gulping whatever alcohol he could get his hands on. Terra knew this as well, and could to an extent understand how he felt. Sorrow is a terrible thing, and Setzer lost his airship, and was scorned by a woman

That would drive anyone into the depths of despair.

And Terra couldn't stand to see anyone being like that; it made her feel terrible as well, and even worse.

"I'm going to go check on him, make sure he's alright," the girl said, walking towards the stairs.

Celes was surprised, "What?"

The girl turned her head while putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I'm going to see if I can cheer him up."

"Sure you don't want me to go with you? When he's drunk, he might do _anything_," she had put emphasis on the final word in her sentence.

Terra shook her head, "I'm sure I'll be able to handle it." She spoke with a form of confidence not usually seen in her. And with that, she walked down to the lower deck.

Setzer remained at the blackjack table ever since he had obliterated the bottle of wine. He remained as still as a statue, with a pile of playing cards lay scattered on the floor and table amidst the broken shards of glass and liquor. There weren't any pieces of glass on the table. Broken like his spirit.

He heard the light tapping of shoes on the wooden floor behind him, and he sharply turned to see the new girl looking at him. He was breathing heavily while leaning against the blackjack table, "Oh…its you…"

Terra stood with her hands on her stomach, "Hope I'm not intruding on you."

"You're not…though it appears I've made a big mess," Setzer replied, surprising himself that despite being drunk he was able to make complete sentences and make them clear. "Though, I must ask why you are here…"

She had a light voice, and even in a low volume, he heard her say, "I came to see how you are doing. You haven't been up on deck for the last few days."

_You would be, if the only real thing that mattered in your life was taken from you_, the man thought. He heard her take a few steps towards him, and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"You going to be alright?"

Setzer wasn't going to be feeding her lies, "Hell no…" He said nothing sugar-coated, he said what was on his mind. "Celes stole the Blackjack from me. What a wicked game to play against that woman…" And he used the word _woman_ lightly. Jezebel was the more proper word to use when describing the general.

Terra pulled her hand away, "Be careful of what games you play…you win some, and lose some. The name of the game, right?"

"But life isn't about losing, you can't live losing them all, right…? Winning can give others the chance to be happy, and while even losers can get back up to try again, he'd never be able to do it alone. How can you help me with that?"

He was right, and Terra knew it, but how could she help him? She felt really sorry for him, but what could she do to help him from this despair?

Then she got it. Taking a hold of a few playing cards from the table that were facedown, Terra laid them out on the table. "How about we have a game?"

That got Setzer's attention straight away, "…how so?"

The girl put out three cards in front of him all in a row, "Choose a card, and then a second. If the second card is higher rank than the first, you will win."

Simple as can be. But Setzer shook his head, gaining a major headache from all the drinking, "What do I get if I win…and lose?"

Terra quickly said, "Anything you want. Though the ship is out of the equation, you can have whatever you want no questions asked. If you lose, you lose nothing except pride."

"Nice catch…" Setzer looked Terra in the eyes. She meant it; there was no hesitation in those eyes. Setzer put out a shaking hand, taking the left card and flipping it to reveal a Queen of Clubs. What luck, a high ranking card. This made the stakes already so high and the game had just started!

Now, the next card would decide the game. Setzer immediately went for the middle card, but before he flipped it, he thought against it. He let his mind rule his movement, and his hand glided over to the card on the right. He held his breath, closed his eyes, and flipped it.

Revealing a King of Diamonds.

Setzer opened his eyes, and saw that the game had been won. He had a small smile on his face, like he had just won the lottery. And he looked at Terra, who was smiling with the fact that Setzer's luck had lightened his spirits. Her mission was accomplished. "Congrats, Setzer!"

The gambler nodded, "Now…my prize please." He held out his hand to Terra, he knew what he wanted, and since Terra had said he could have whatever he wanted if he won. He won, and he knew what he wanted.

_What is he…doing?_ The girl thought as she took his hand, "What do you want as your prize?"

Setzer pulled her to him, putting his left arm around her waist, while her chest collided with his "Terra…I want you."

The girl had a blush on her face that engulfed her. Now she had not been expecting that, even though she had said _anything_ he had wanted. She had not expected this.

And she wasn't going to give in without protest, "I'm sure there is something else you would want—"

Setzer cut her off, "You dug your own pit when you said anything, and you said no exceptions. And since I cannot have the Blackjack, that's out of the equation. Since you cheered me up, I figured I should thank you for that."

And Terra could not argue with that logic. She had dug her own grave with the rules. And now she had to meet her end of the bargain, and she was mentally shaken by another fact. "…But I've never—"

"Never been with a man before, right?" Setzer completed her sentence for her.

Her silence answered his question. She was a virgin. Never having ever been with a ma, save for Edgar's futile advances.

She could smell the wine on his breath as well as feel the heat as he was breathing heavily. She shook slightly from the realization that he was serious.

"Do not worry, I am a gentleman after all," he replied, trying to be assuring for Terra's first time.

Terra put a hand on his chest, not knowing if it was a gesture of hesitation or whatever. She shook again as she felt his right hand travel up her leg to the hem of her skirt. His hand was cold to her skin and she shivered as his hand went up farther, finding her panty-clad bottom. While her mind received that sensation, her lips felt the gentle touch of Setzer's against her own, his tongue fighting its way inside her mouth while the scent of wine engulfed her.

Setzer drowned himself in her body, letting his hands roam where they please, both of his hands pulling her skirt upwards and gasping the skin on her bottom. Terra gasped again and yelped when he tapped her there with his hand, a light spank one would call it.

Setzer remained in control as he placed the girl against the table; she leaned against the wooden edge, her hips sticking to his. She felt the bulge against her, and she knew he wanted her badly. But Setzer wasn't going to rush her. He wasn't like that.

Setzer's hands shook as they went from her hips to her stomach before he placed the on her shoulders. Terra began to breath faster as Setzer took off his coat and shirt. Pleasing her eyes as well as her body as she eyed his well-defined chest and abs. This was quite a surprise to Terra since she couldn't have thought Setzer did anything involving working out.

This time her hands ran over his chest and waist, taking in every inch of flesh she could see. And while she did this, Setzer continued to disrobe the girl, pulling the red top she wore down, her breast literally bouncing out of their confines, and he stopped past her belly button.

Terra was now nude from the waist up, and Setzer's eyes took in every inch of her flesh, filling with desire as he looked at her. His hands went back to touching her body, fondling her breasts which made her gasp and moan into his ear, and that only excited him more.

He kept squeezing her breasts, applying slightly more strength with each squeeze while he licked the side of her neck.

Terra was loving it. She wouldn't admit it to anyone once the whole thing was over. It'd be a deep secret, but she would forever remember every second, even if it wasn't over yet.

The girl wanted to get to the finale. Unbeknownst to Setzer, whose mouth was assaulting her chest, by kissing and licking her breasts and nipples like a starved babe, Terra slowly pushed her panties halfway down her thighs.

Setzer didn't notice the change until his hands returned to her bottom, when he felt smooth skin instead of cloth to his touch. He grabbed her there, rather harshly, and she gasped again. Not just from the pain, but from the sudden sensation.

He was ready for her, and she was ready for him.

Terra was lost in her feelings, her chest ached, her face was very red from the overflow of the unfamiliar things she was experiencing, and she was loving every second of it.

Setzer placed his hands on Terra's hips to hold her in place, he had taken his pants off, his shaft up and ready for her, Terra was looking at the ceiling and didn't notice. He couldn't wait for her to notice him, so he parted her legs and thrust into her so fast that she nearly screamed and immediately threw her arms around his neck.

"T-that…hurt—"

"Sorry…I should have warned you."

Terra shook her head very slowly, "No…its alright…" She gave a long kiss to him before she took her hands from Setzer and placed them on the table to balance herself. And that was an open give away as Setzer started to thrust into her, slowly at first so she could adjust to his pace.

It seemed to last for an eternity. And Terra had wanted it to stay that way, as did Setzer. His eyes never left Terra's face, which was reveling in the ecstasy she was experiencing, and his hands never left her hips. His grip increased in strength with each thrust and his pacing went ever faster with each sound that escaped from Terra's lips. She tried to hold on for as long as she could.

And she could hold on for only so long, she finally achieved her first climax with her body shaking in a spasm followed by Setzer releasing himself in her.

He pulled himself from her, and he wasn't out a second before Terra fell forward, her body sweating profusely from what they had just done.

Both of them were breathing heavily and sweating, Terra was laying her head against Setzer's left shoulder, her eyes closed exhausted.

And Setzer was pleased with her, "That…was wonderful, Terra. Thank you."

Terra lifted her head to look him in the eyes; she smiled, "As long as you're happy…you're welcome."

She kissed him again, and smiled as she started to gather herself. Setzer started to do the same thing, but he also decided to check the card that remained face-down. The card that was between the King and Queen.

Flipping it over, it revealed itself as the Ace of Hearts.


End file.
